Twist and Pull
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: All it took was a little twist and pull of the Christmas Cracker. Written for HolidayHideaway18 on Hermione's Haven


Note: Written for Hermione's Haven #HolidayHideaway18! Using the prompts: Hermione/Damon; Pemberley, Derbyshire; Christmas Crackers. Set before Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries

Translated in Russian! Link is on my profile

* * *

His eyes were narrowed on the gorgeous estate under the name Pemberley, the countryside spreading wide with its blanket of snow covering the ground.

"I thought this place was a myth," Damon commented, blinking his eyes in disbelief. He grunted when his ribs were elbowed.

"Thinking my ancestors are myths? I'm offended on their behalf," his companion quipped.

Damon looked down at her and snorted. "Right, you're really offended, Hermione. I wasn't offended when you thought my ring didn't keep me from burning to a crisp and then tried to experiment on it."

An amused smile graced Hermione's features. "Vampires aren't creatures I encounter frequently, so when I come across one 'taking a vacation from unruly women' I couldn't very well believe it."

He snorted once more. "I recall the correct term was 'bitches', but I'll keep it proper since we're on such a big estate."

Hermione chuckled and tugged at him. "Come on, take a look inside. A friend and I Apparated here once, and the inside is just lovely. I imagine it's decorated now, but it'll feel just the same."

Damon gave Hermione a look as he allowed her to drag him. "You're telling me we could have used your magic instead of me having to _drive_?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "As if you didn't enjoy the ride. And you love showing off that car of yours."

He couldn't argue with her there. Damon allowed himself to be dragged by Hermione into Pemberley, a story based place that was actually real. That shouldn't be the thing he questioned, considering all the things he'd already gone through as a vampire. He was done with Mystic Falls and everything in between. If he never heard the name Katherine again, Damon would live a blissful life.

It helped that he met Hermione while in London. It amazed him that he actually traveled across the globe with his blue soulmate, and he was glad that he did, considering he crossed paths with one Hermione Granger in one of the shops.

She had the scent of a witch, but something was different about her. Not only did she threaten him with a damn wand, but her core was also entirely different from Bonnie's. Whatever it is, he didn't mind it because Hermione was very attractive. Definitely didn't look like the dead bitch either, so that was a plus.

One thing led to another, and Damon managed to 'snog' the pants off the bookworm in a week. From what he'd heard, that was a feat not many could accomplish. Then he found himself not wanting to leave London, and he was rooming with the apparent war heroin in her flat.

Now they were spending the winter holidays in a secluded area. This was so surreal.

Fingers snapping in his face caught his attention. Damon looked down at Hermione looking at him expectantly; he realized they were inside.

Tinsel, ribbon, and lights decorated nearly every wall in the foyer. The paint was white and light blue, something that he wasn't expecting in the slightest in a big place like this. If no one was here often, the fact that they kept it clean and up to date was even better than he imagined.

"I think I've found my next bachelor pad," Damon said in awe.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I think I've found my next couple pad," he corrected with a smirk.

She sighed and pulled him around to give him a tour of the estate.

* * *

After the tour, the couple had unpacked and were now lounging in the main room near the fire. There was a gigantic Christmas tree sitting in the corner with lights and presents underneath (for the staff Hermione explained), and Damon found himself staring. There was something that caught his eye, and he reached for it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Damon shook his head. "Being curious," he replied. He held up the green wrapped object and examined it. "What's this, a large version of a tootsie roll?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's a Christmas Cracker."

He blinked once. "You're kidding."

"I am not."

"This does not look like a cookie or a cracker."

Hermione sniffed and stifled a laugh. "It's supposed to be pulled apart, and it makes a noise like a firework."

"Ohh, so the crack part comes from it exploding. Best naming over here, ever."

Hermione stood up, adjusting her shirt. "Well, you have to put it back." She reached for it, but Damon kept it from her reach.

"No, no. We're going to open this," he said. "There's something inside it like those toys, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, but that's not ours, Damon," she replied. "So put it back."

"Mm," Damon examined it further. "Nope. This is mine."

She folded her arms. "Damon this is serious. Put it back."

He held it out for her. "Let's just open it. What harm will it do? No one is even going to notice it gone."

Hermione pursed her lips, but Damon smirked. "You know you want to," he said. "Aren't you curious about what's inside? Just the one thing. Then I'll get back to cuddling by the fire in our matching button-up shirts."

He knew he was wearing her down because she frowned with her brows knitted together; she was contemplating.

"Fine, but if it's something important in there, we can't keep it and I'll fix it back with my wand," Hermione said finally.

Damon nodded and held it closer to Hermione. Hermione grabbed the other end of the cracker and twisted. Damon followed suit and twisted, pulling at the same time she did. The cracker made a popping sound and a thud hit the ground.

"My piece is bigger," Damon said, watching as Hermione's eyes drifted to the item that fell out of it. "Does that mean I win?"

"Yeah…" she drifted off, picking up the object on the floor. It was a semi-long box with violet suede material. "This looks important, Damon…"

Damon's smirk grew. "Open it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Damon. "I thought we agreed."

"We did, now open." He made a circle with his hand. "Just open it, please."

Hermione sighed but opened it nonetheless. Inside was a silver locket with intricate lines decorating the oval shape of the locket. The initial on it was an 'H'.

"This is beautiful," Hermione complimented, her finger gingerly touching the jewelry. "Whoever this belongs to will be a lucky person."

Damon had gotten close to Hermione and pulled her closer to him. "Then you're one lucky woman, Hermione Granger."

The brunette blinked in surprise while Damon's finger trailed along the seam of her button-up shirt. "How?" she asked.

"You're not the only one with secret abilities," he said smugly, his finger reaching her exposed collarbone. "You don't have to say it. I know I'm pretty amazing."

She hit his arm. "You're insufferable."

"And attractive."

He had a cheeky smile on his face while his hand went into Hermione's shirt, caressing her soft skin. Damon leaned forward and kissed Hermione, keeping her from moving away from him or doubting her gift.

Her response was immediate, her wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him. Damon lifted her into his arms and felt her legs cling around his waist. A sigh escaped her, and Damon knew that there was going to be more than just cuddling that would happen by the fire.


End file.
